Water Flow
by DearSJ
Summary: Come again, No Summary left. Ga yakin bisa bikin. Just Enjoy yourself reading this yes? Please. Kibum x Kyuhyun / KiHyun/ HaeHyuk / Yaoi / BL / BoysLove.


**Water Flow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia memutar lagu di ponsel pintarnya, mendengarkannya melalui headset yang berada di kepalanya. Saat ia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas yang baru saja selesai ini, ia tak sadar jika dompetnya baru saja tertinggal di atas meja.

Dompet kulit berwarna coklat susu itu tertinggal begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Seseorang menemukannya dan membukanya. Disana tertera kartu indentitas dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat pergi ke arah kelasnya tadi. Ia baru sadar bahwa dompetnya hilang saat ia akan membayar vanilla latenya. Ia mengumbar pandangannya ke segala arah siapa tahu dompetnya jatuh saat di perjalanan. Sesampainya di kelas yang telah kosong ini, ia berlari ke arah bangku tempatnya duduk selama di kelas Prof. Jang tadi. Dari rautnya yang begitu cemas itu, bulir-bulir keringat juga tampak jelas. Ia berharap bahwa dompetnya yang ia ingat ia keluarkan saat di kelas, masih disana. Ia tak peduli uangnya hilang asalkan kartu identitasnya tidak, bisa sangat merepotkan jika benda itu ikut lenyap.

Kyuhyun mengelilingi semua bangku di kelas itu, ia kira mungkin dompetnya jatuh dan terlempar jauh oleh kaki-kaki berdosa yang saat ini ia salahkan. Karena saking fokusnya ia mencari dompet itu, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa masih ada satu orang di sana yang dengan serius membaca buku di tangannya. Mendengar kegaduhan yang Kyuhyun buat, mau tak mau membunuh konsentrasi orang itu pada buku di tangannya.

"Yah! Apa kau sedang mencari ini?" Mendengar suara lelaki, pastilah yang sedang berbicara padanya adalah seorang namja. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut bahwa masih ada seseorang yang masih berada di kelas itu selain dirinya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia berpikir apakah orang itu tidak takut bahwa bisa saja ada seseorang yang mengaku-aku dompetnya sehingga dengan to the point orang itu memperlihatkan dompet yang diyakini miliknya kepadanya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa berada di tanganmu?" Namja yang ia kira seumuran dengannya itu masih diam. Ia tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan sedangkan pertanyaannya sendiri belum dijawab.

"Eumh, Ya. Aku sedang mencari benda itu. Itu dompet milikku. Jadi, bagaimana bisa benda itu berada di tanganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, memperjelas pertanyaan. Ia menghampiri orang yang menemukan dompetnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia berterimakasih berkali-kali pada orang itu sebelum pergi. Saat ia mencapai pintu kelas, ia baru ingat belum menanyakan nama orang yang menemukan dompetnya. Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Chogiyo, siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia memperkenalkan namanya juga pada orang itu.

"Kim Kibum, sampai jumpa lagi dan Terimakasih banyak!"

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke cafe, ia belum membayar minumannya. Saat ia akan membayar, ia membuka dompetnya dan menemukan note.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dari sudut pandangnya, seharusnya note itu akan bertuliskan "Hati-hati jangan sampai hilang lagi" atau "Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu. Uangmu akan kugunakan dengan baik" atau semacamnya. Tapi tulisan yang di note itu seolah-olah menjawab basa-basinya tadi pada orang itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak terlalu ambil pusing.

.

.

Angin kencang menerbangkan lembaran buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kibum merasa menyesal telah memilih tempat duduk di taman itu. Saat ia akan beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat pindah dari sana ke tempat yang tak terlalu banyak angin, sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya terkejut sehingga ia menampiknya dengan keras.

"Waaaaaaa!" Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kini posisi Kibum dan orang itu seperti adegan romantis di film-film saat sang pemeran wanita akan jatuh dan sang pemeran pria menangkap pinggangnya. Namun, tak lama. Begitu Kibum sadar, dengan refleks ia jatuhkan begitu saja tubuh yang di tangkapnya tadi sehingga kini orang yang ditangkapnya itu mengaduh keras akibat jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Yah! Sunbae! Teganya kau! Ini sakit! Untung saja kepalaku selamat." Setelah seminggu sejak insiden hilang dan ketemunya dompet Kyuhyun, ternyata esok harinya mereka berdua di takdirkan untuk bertemu kembali karena berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Selama itulah mereka menjadi cukup dekat. Kyuhyun baru tahu jika Kibum ternyata adalah sunbaenya di universitas.

Kyuhyun masih duduk mengaduh sedangkan Kibum dengan santainya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memutar matanya jengah. Ia hanya tak habis pikir Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit layaknya yeoja. Lagipula salahnya sendiri membuat orang terkejut.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat berharap Kibum menunduk untuk membantunya berdiri, tetapi harapannya lenyap seketika, saat Kibum menunduk bukan untuk membantunya, melainkan mengambil bukunya yang tadi terjatuh. Hanya saja, ada satu yang janggal. Kyuhyun sempat melihat smirk di wajah Kibum yang terang-terangan ia tunjukkan di depan wajahnya yang penuh harap.

Seketika Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun dan berteriak di depan wajah sunbaenya yang hanya pasrah menerima semprotan ludah di wajahnya.

"Sudah puas?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham. Kini ia hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya saat Kibum mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap wajahnya sendiri yang menjadi tempat pembuangan air hujan buatan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Sunbae. Maafkan aku. Bukannya bermaksud tak sopan, hanya saja aku tak terima kau mengerjaiku. Sapu tanganmu biarkan aku yang mencucinya." Kyuhyun merebut sapu tangan di tangan Kibum, ia berniat membawanya untuk simbol permintaan maaf, tetapi Kibum merebutnya kembali menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun yang ia perlihatkan di wajahnya yang begitu transparan.

"Tidak. Untuk jaga-jaga." Balas Kibum seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja bersama wajah jujurnya yang sedang mencerna perkataan Kibum barusan.

"Yah! Sialan! Ah maksudku, tunggu aku Kibum sunbae!"

.

.

.

"Donghae hyung!" Teriakan Kyuhyun di sore hari yang begitu tenang, pecah begitu saja disertai tangisan drama ala Kyuhyun. Donghae, roomate Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan, baik, perhatian, dan penyayang, tipe-tipe laki-laki idaman itu, datang dengan tergesa dari kamarnya, err kamar bersama lebih tepatnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah dibuat menangis oleh kekasihnya, Eunhyuk.

"Hyung! Huks huks huwaaaaaaaa... Eunhyuki menghancurkan kekasihku! Huwaaaa!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Donghae dengan begitu erat. Curi-curi kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan Hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Aniya, Donghaeya! Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkannya saat aku sedang memindahkannya. Percaya padaku!" Bela Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Donghae. Tidak ada deskripsi lebih jauh tentangnya. Disini hanya akan tertulis nama Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuki, sisanya akan tersimpan di dalam hati DearSJ selamanya, aww.

"Aniya, hyung! Dia melemparnya saat aku akan mengambilnya!" Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun menangis dan membela dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang hanya memasang wajah tak terima dan tetap kukuh akan pembelaan dirinya sendiri, membuat Donghae turut bersedih kepada Kyuhyun hingga ia menitikkan air matanya seraya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hyung, kau percaya padaku kan? Hiks hiks aaaaaa... Aku hanya memilikimu disini hyung, keluargaku jauh, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kumiliki hyung! Percayalah padaku.. huwaaaaa..." Semakin Donghae ikut menangis, maka semakin menjiwai pula peran Kyuhyun disini, air mata yang awalnya ia buat hanya untuk mengelabui Donghae, kini berbalik menjadi air mata sungguhan, apalagi ia menyebut nama keluarganya yang berada jauh darinya.

"Hiks. Uljima Kyuhyuniiii... Hyung juga hanya memilikimu disini. Kau tahu kan jika kita berada jauh dari keluarga? Hiks hiks. Uljima..." Seharusnya Donghae mengatakan jangan menangis juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua malah semakin menghayati peran masing-masing dan berbagi tangis yang jika orang lain mendengarnya, akan menyayat hati siapapun. Hingga Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan drama di sore hari yang tenang tetapi sudah pecah itu merasa jengah, ia mengambil psp Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas sofa kecil dan menyalakannya.

Begitu Donghae mendengar suara ribut dari benda yang menjadi sebab-musabab pemeran utama dan pemeran sampingan bertengkar hebat hingga sang pemeran utama menangis itu, segera mengusap air matanya dan sedikit ingusnya yang meler hampir mendekati bibirnya yang sexy.

"Itu. Kenapa bisa hidup lagi?" Dengan polosnya, Donghae menunjuk benda yang dipegang Eunhyuk.

"Ya bisalah. Karena dari awal memang benda ini baik-baik saja!" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada tak santai. Jelas saja Donghae langsung menyorot Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah menghakimi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Tawa Kyuhyun seketika pecah. Ia berhasil mengelabui Donghae, hyung kesayangannya sekaligus roomatenya yang doyan tidur dimana saja itu.

Donghae hanya memasang wajah dengan ekspresi seperti, "Ah, begitukah?" Ia hanya bisa memandangi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin yang tergantung di hadapannya yang tengah memantulkan gelak tawa Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia terlihat begitu bodoh.

.

.

"Kyuhyun begitu karena ia merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini dia tidak sering bermain bersamamu." Eunhyuk memberikan pengertian saat ia melihat Donghae banyak melamun setelah dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tak jadi menendangnya nanti saat tidur." Jawab Donghae dengan polosnya menceritakan rencana jailnya untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang sudah tak tahan melihat namja tampan yang sangat bodoh tapi sangat ia cintai ini menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan, dengan cepat langsung meraup wajah Donghae dan melabuhkan serangan flying kissnya pada bibir tipis yang sangat pintar memanjanya di atas ranjang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum sunbae!" Kibum seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun, hoobae yang baru-baru ini suka sekali mengikutinya kemanapun, melambaikan tangan kearahnya bersamaan dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Yah! Sialan kau sunbae! Beraninya mengabaikanku! Maksudku, Selamat pagi Kibum sunbae!" Kyuhyun suka mengumpat, makanya ia suka juga keceplosan, tetapi ia segera memperbaikinya jika ia masih menginginkan image yang baik di hadapan seniornya ini. Ia cepat-cepat menyejajarkan langkahnya menyamai Kibum. Pagi ini mereka juga mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Kebetulan sekali lagi mereka bertemu di koridor yang akan membawa mereka pada tempat tujuan.

"Sunbae, sore nanti ikutlah denganku. Temanku akan mentraktir minum. Jadi bergabunglah bersama kami. Disana akan ada sunbae yang lain jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Disana akan ada aku juga. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Kau tertarik, bukan?"

"Tentang kau akan menjagaku dengan baik, sebaiknya kau koreksi itu sekali lagi." Kibum memang sedikit dingin, tanggapannya hanya jika ia ingin dan perlu saja. Tetapi ia tak pernah menolak ajakan siapapun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tak ada salahnya mengikuti Kibum kemanapun. Kibum itu sudah menjadi seperti kepalanya sendiri. Jadi tak heran jika baru-baru ini Kyuhyun selalu berada di sekitar Kibum. Ia suka menggoda Kibum dan sebaliknya. Karena Hyung kesayangannya, Donghae, telah memiliki kekasih dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya jadi ia merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun mencari kenyamanan dengan berteman dengan orang lain. Tetapi, benarkah hanya akan sebatas mencari kenyamanan dan hanya untuk mengisi kesepiannya? Bukankah mencari kekasih akan menjadi lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Akan menjadi seperti apakah kelanjutannya? I have no clue ehehehhe

.

.

.

Mind to gimme review? ThanKyuuuu


End file.
